


A Room With A View

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [22]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas takes care of James by the window.





	A Room With A View

“Don’t look away,” Thomas said, his words more of an order than a suggestion. James sighed, a low moan as Thomas unbuttoned the flap of his breeches and with a sure, knowing hand began to pleasure James. 

They were standing in front of a window in Thomas’ study, the curtains half drawn. It looked as half of London was out on the streets this afternoon. If anyone chose to look up, they just might be discovered. Thomas didn’t care. He smiled, his eyes full of mischief and lust, untold amounts of affection as he brought James off with expert hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the hand job [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
